


Kisses like lost ghosts

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Do you guys see a trend here?, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daniel swallows visibly, “I’m going to lock us away and nothing short of the apocalypse is going to make me leave you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses like lost ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay. So this happened.

Daniel digs his fingers into soft flesh, leaving imprints in their wake. The heavy smog of cigarettes, perfume and musk blankets them. Their sweat slicked bodies slide easily against each other.

Jack dances with his back to his front, body fluid and possessed by the beat of the bass. His shirt has long been soaked through by the perspiration of their movements. Daniel can tell by the way the men and women around them are eyeing his partner up that if he were here alone, he was most definitely not leaving here without company.

The thought sends a dark curl of possessive desire running through his veins and he indulges his impulse to lean over, tilting his head to mouth at the elegant swan-curve of Jack’s neck. He tastes the tang of salt and musk, relishing the moan that vibrates through skin when he sinks his teeth down but not hard enough to break skin.

Smiling, he licks and brushes his lips against the bruise that is beginning to form. Daniel knows that when Jack wakes some time tomorrow, he will wear it like a badge of pride.

Daniel pulls himself away, ignoring the look of confusion on Jack’s face. He takes him by the hand and drags him through the crowd and out into the night air.

“Daniel?” Jack calls as he brings them into the shadow of the alleyway. Daniel pulls him back into his arms again.

“Can I?” He whispers against the shell of Jack’s ear, rolling their hips together.

 “Do you even have to ask?”

Jack huffs, snaking his hands around his waist, snaking them into Daniel’s back pockets and gripping the curve of his ass. Brown eyes dark with desire, he captures Daniel in a hard kiss, passionate and unrelenting as they pant and lick into each other.

Eventually Jack unbuttons and unzips him, reaching into his boxers and taking his cock in his hand. Daniel doesn’t fumble when he reciprocates the movement, thumbing the head of Jack’s penis just to see his lips fall slack and a bolt of shiver rack his body.

They press close, rubbing and stroking against each other. The illicit nature of their relationship, and the fact that it had been some time since they last had a chance to do more than give each other quick blowjobs in the dark while the others were asleep, meant that they did not last long.

Daniel shakes his sleeve for a spare handkerchief, wiping up their mess between them. Jack slumps forward, panting slightly.

Daniel sighs, licking his lips and grinning when Jack tracks the movement of his tongue. “I wish…” He begins.

“I know.” Jack cuts him off, bringing their heads close in a tender moment of gentleness. His voice is not devoid of longing as he says, “But you know why we can’t.”

Daniel swallows visibly, trying to calm his racing pulse, “When this is all over? I’m going to spread you out on the best Egyptian cotton sheets I can find, and I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name and how good I feel in you.” He breathes, keeping his eyes wide open as he watches the flutter of Jack’s lashes dust against the blush on his cheekbones. “I’m going to lock us away and nothing short of the apocalypse is going to make me leave you.”

“Is that a promise?” Jack asks; voice quiet in the faint hum of the street and the remnant calls of the club.

The first impulse is to lie, to tell him that it isn’t, that it will not mean anything. But Daniel has been finding it harder and harder to even entertain the thoughts of deceiving this beautiful creature in his arms. All he knows for certain these days is that he would never do anything to hurt or harm Jack.

So the only whisper that passes through his lips is a simple, “Yes.”

And to see Jack smile in that soft way that was for him and him alone, to know that he is lo— _wanted_ despite his many obvious flaws is worth any discomfort he may feel about losing those tiny last controlled threads of his emotions.

Daniel distracts himself by bringing them close for another kiss, sweeter and heart fluttering.

“Let’s go finish this.” He says when they separate a moment later.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt For Me Please Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Seriously guys. This pairing needs more ♥


End file.
